The University of Miami's Behavioral Medicine statistics core is made up of two units: data management and data analysis. Data management is housed at the Behavioral Medicine Research Center on the sixth floor of the VA hospital in downtown Miami. Data analysis is accomplished at the Behavioral Medicine Building on the University of Miami's Coral Gables campus. Both units are under the supervision of Dr. Maria M. Llabre. The primary function of Core D is to provide data management and statistical support to all the projects comprising the Program Project. A secondary function is to resolve methodological issues resulting from the analyses of Program Project data. This Core has been functioning in this capacity during the last fourteen years of funding.